paper_mario_roleplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth
Backstory The world used to be filled with heroes, wandering the lands in search of evil to defeat. Among the hundreds of heroes were an unnamed group, a group of four. They were each experts in a skill, one, named Envun, was a swordsman, another, named Windul, was an archer, the third, named Ionium, was a mage, and the fourth, named Yentrell, was a master assassin. However, mortality was a recurring issue, and as their deaths drew closer, there was only one option left to keep the heroes at the ready to fight alongside fellow heroes until the end of time. This option was to bind each hero to an amulet. These amulets were held as treasures of the home of these heroes, known today as the Lands of Lorynn, split into the subkingdoms of Tyrma, Renell, Kiroin, and Estrena, each subkingdom holding one of the amulets. However, these amulets were sought after by evil forces both old and new, and eventually the Amulet of Envun fell into the hands of Bowser, where Esprit had found it in his vault, only beginning the events of what was to come... Summoning One: Learning of the Lands of Lorynn Mario, Esprit, and co. were chatting, when a mysterious letter with an unknown sender summons the heroes to the Lands of Lorynn, as they are in a dire situation. Not knowing where the Lands of Lorynn are, the heroes headed to Peach's Castle to talk with Peach on how to get to the Lands of Lorynn. When the heroes were lead into Peach's room, Peach took them to the balcony, and told the heroes of the Lands of Lorynn, how it's made of four kingdoms, and the amulets. Peach also mentioned that the heroes would have to sail from Diamond Harbor, where our heroes met Olop and his crew. Olop agreed to take the heroes to Rogueport, so they could transfer to a boat on the Lands of Lorynn. After sailing to Rogueport, the heroes had met up with Andy. However, the heroes needed tickets in order to make the transfer to the Lands of Lorynn. So, the heroes went to visit Frankie. Frankie had agreed to give our heroes the tickets, but only if they gave his "babe," Francesca, a wedding ring. Frankie, however, didn't mention where Francesca was, because he didn't know. The heroes managed to find a large crowd, gathered around a scene of crime, an unknown woman was attacking Francesca! The heroes intervened, where the unknown criminal had mentioned she was from the Lands of Lorynn, and her boss had ordered to capture the risk to satisfy his greed. Knight came down to help, as well as Toaddra, but the criminal was gone by the time he had come down, saved by a smoke bomb. Once the panic cleared, the heroes gave Francesca the ring. The heroes returned to Frankie, and were about to get the tickets, when Esprit mentioned Francesca was attacked. Frankie then demanded another favor of the heroes, asking them to get revenge on the unknown criminal. The heroes got the tickets and were sent off. But, the heroes needing someone to take them on the voyage, they went to Flavio. Flavio gladly agreed to sail the heroes to the Lands of Lorynn. Flavio even accept to take everyone on the voyage, ticketed or not! Flavio, however, was just interested in the fabric he figured the tickets were made of. However, as things would have it, the heroes would need to go get Admiral Bobbery for Flavio. Admiral Bobbery gladly came with the heroes, and they finally boarded the ship, heading to the Lands of Lorynn! Category:RP Category:Roleplay